User blog:Corbierr/New Students, Old Drama, Chapter 1. (My fanfic)
Chapter 1- Welcome to School It was the first day of school for the students of the newly built Horus House. It was sure to be a year they wouldn’t forget, at least, that’s what the students felt, as they made their way through the parking lot. It was also time to meet some new friends... -------- In the parking lot, two girls who were leaving their cars bumped into each other, and one dropped their luggage. Sighing, she leaned down to pick up her bag. The other girl helped. “Sorry about that,” She said. “I was just too excited to watch where I was going.” “It’s okay,” The other girl shrugged and smiled. “I was, too.” “I’m Rachel, by the way,” “Marie, good to meet you.” The girls shook hands. “So, what house are you in?” Rachel asked. “Horus, you?” She grinned. “Me too! What room?” “I’m not sure, I think...room 203?” Rachel’s smile grew. “That’s my room! We’re roomies!” “Then let’s go, roomie.” Marie laughed, and they started their way to the house. ------- A boy was standing on his bed and putting up a Spongebob poster in his room, when another boy walked in. “Oh, hey,” He said, and his room-mate turned in surprise. “Hey dude, who are you?” They hopped off the bed. “I’m Dan, but you can call me Walking Bunny. Everyone does.” “Really?” The other boy laughed. “Hey, it’s not that bad of a nickname!” “Sorry, I wasn’t laughing at that. My name is Dan, too.” Walking Bunny (Yes, to avoid confusion I’m just going to call him Walking Bunny.) smiled. “Oh, that’s so cool. So, you’re my room-mate?” “Yep!” Dan smiled. “Great,” Walking Bunny said. The boys shook hands. “Alright, you should probably get unpacked, I hear our house father wants to talk to all of us in an hour.” “Okay.” ------ Five girls were in the living room hanging out. “So,” Said Sophia, grinning. “This house seems pretty cool.” “Yeah, it does,” Said one of her room-mates, Liz."It's awesome in this place." Her other room-mate, Theresa, shrugged. “It’s nice.” “At least it’s not creepy like those other houses, like that boarded up one my family saw when we drove up. What was it called? Anubis House?” Corrin said, then shrugged. “Whatever, I like it here.” Taylor, Corrin’s room-mate, looked around the room. “Yeah. It’s not bad.” Suddenly the other four students were ushered into the living room as well by their young looking Housemother. Everyone squeezed into the seats and looked up as a forty-year-old looking man, wearing a long black coat, walked into the room. His hair and eyes were dark, and his face looked freshly shaven. “Welcome, Students,” His voice lacked much enthusiasm, and his eyes were cold, as he looked around at each of the students. “My name is Fabian Rutter, and I’ll be your new housefather.” So that was chapter one, chapter two will come tomorrow or Sunday :) Everyone else who joined, you will be in it soon, promise :) As for relationship stuff, feel free to request some relationships and I'll do my best. Category:Blog posts